This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Under the BRIN Program our goal was to enhance research infrastructure at the University of Idaho, Idaho State University, and Boise State University. This included seed grants, graduate and undergraduate student awards and core laboratories. During the last year of BRIN the core labs were completed. Under INBRE support for research infrastructure was extended to a group of colleges called the Network of Research Partners. This includes Northwest Nazarene University, Albertson College of Idaho, Boise State University, and the Boise VA Medical Center. INBRE continues the investment in cores begun under BRIN. Each core lab has a full-time technician or manager. In most cases fees are not charged for INBRE researchers. As faculty at the Network Research Partner Institutions become more involved in research, we will encourage them to use the core facilities as needed at one of the research intensive Universities.